


Smile

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyJackal)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyJackal/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: I really need to see you smile right now





	Smile

Zelda and Izabella had heard about Jack’s incident a few weeks ago, and they were concerned. Zelda had already visited him in hospital, under Ydris’ watchful eye; the sight of Jack lying half dead on the bathroom floor covered with blood had haunted his dreams almost every night, leaving him without a breath when he woke up, covered in a cold sweat. Zelda had seen the effects of the sleepless nights on the wizard’s face and had put her hand on his shoulder sympathetically. She had sat beside Jack’s bed and swallowed back the tears while she held his hand. He was awake at the time but couldn’t look at her or say anything. When she left, he just cried, while Ydris sat beside him with his arms draped around his boyfriend.

A few days later just before Jack was due to be discharged, Izabella visited. She walked in and took one look at Jack and said, ‘You look fucking miserable.’

The wizard’s eye twitched and he left the room before he said something that he shouldn’t.

Jack looked up at Izabella and sighed. ‘Gee, I wonder why, ya bitch,’ he grunted.

His friend rolled her eyes. 'Yeah, I know,’ she said, 'but you gotta get past this, man, you can’t live your life like this, get some fucking help.’

'I’m gonna,’ he said, 'so lay off me.’

'Just… just smile,’ she said, dropping the defensive act, 'I really… need to see you smile right now.’

Jack sighed and forced the corners of his mouth to lift up. Then they dropped and he picked up his book from the side of the bed. 'Better?’ he grumbled.

Izabella sat beside him and gently punched her friend on the shoulder. 'Yeah, that’s better.’


End file.
